Annabeth Black
|species= |gender=Female |height=1.75 meters |mass=76 kilograms |hair=Light brown |eyes=Blue |skin=Light |cyber= |occupation= |affiliation=NoHeads |masters=Mr. Stupid NoHead |apprentices=Bartholomew Gales}} Annabeth Black (26 May, 1996-June 2020) is a female NoHead. She discovered her powers at a young age, leading to trouble at the town zoo. In school, she had few friends, and she became the immediate enemy of Zach Kellerman and Brooklyn Gales, and was a frequent victim of their bullying. Annabeth developed a passion for the Dark side at a young age, which increased as her desire for revenge grew stronger. Mr. Stupid NoHead recruited her in 2014, and Annabeth gladly joined him, leaving her family behind. In the NoHead Base, NoHead showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. In the mix, she also met Sean, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way. However, their relationship became much better after Sean saved her life aboard the Wasp. In 2017, she also spent time tutoring Bartholomew Gales, but their lessons came to an untimely end. Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Annabeth offered to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitated. NoHead agreed, and the two of them built the robot in a special facility in the Wasp. Four months later, the robot was destroyed by Baby Intelligence. Annabeth served in the Second NoHead War, engaging in more secretive attacks to cripple the police, the government, and the S.M.S.B. Despite her undoubted prowess, Annabeth met her end during Operation: Purge, though she had succeeded in her previous mission of poisoning Philadelphia. Apparently, no one knew about this, or that she had even joined the NoHeads. When Darren encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead and refused to help him, NoHead called out, invisible to all, that Darren had just killed Annabeth, and then created a huge explosion which killed several Muggles in the process. Slade was sentenced to Beta Prison by for the "murder" of Annabeth and the Muggles, and for serving the NoHeads. Annabeth helped the Gladiator in creating the Knights of Plague, giving him advice as a ghost. Biography Early Life Annabeth was born on 26 May, 1996 as an only child to a Muggle family. She seemed to mature at an unusual pace: as an infant, she quickly outgrew most of her toys, dissing them as simple, alarming her parents. She spent most of her time using her magna doodle, and harbored a desire to learn how to read words. Despite her heritage, she started displaying superpowers very early in life. In 2003, when she was six years old, she accidentally melted the cage holding a lion. Just as the lion was preparing to pounce on her, she flung her hand towards the top of a tree. To her shock, the lion vaulted there and found itself unable to get down. Shocked, Annabeth's mother took her home. On the way there, Annabeth's mother explained that she was a mutant. From there, they stopped for lunch at a popular restaurant called KFC. Education as a teenager.]] Despite this event, she never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. During her education, Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue; on another, she accidentally Apparated onto the school gym roof when escaping from a bully. She also became highly interested in pop music. During this time, she was she was best friends with a girl named Alice. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. Sometimes they preferred to keep their distance from each other, especially when one or the other was feeling overwhelmed. Despite this, they would sometimes play together when school was not in session. Annabeth especially enjoyed Monopoly, and was quite skilled at it. Meanwhile, she was constantly at war with Zach Kellerman and his group of friends. Annabeth's memories are what first revealed how introverted and studious she was. On the other hand, Kellerman was arrogant, popular, and athletic. Immediately upon meeting her, Zach disliked Annabeth for expressing a desire to learn the art of possession. One memory from Annabeth bears witness to Zach bullying her, turning her upside-down to reveal her underwear in front of many students, including Alice. Alice came to Annabeth's defense, but this only made things worse: in a subsequent lashing out at Zach in an attempt to recover her lost dignity, Annabeth inadvertently called Alice a "filthy little Squib". Alice became furious, and it took her a week to get over it. Later on, it would be seen by Bartholomew whilst probing her mind. During the time spent between Annabeth and Alice, Annabeth also taught Alice how to do her hair, so it would look fancy but allow her a full 360 degrees of movement. At one point, they also watched a movie together at Annabeth's house with popcorn Annabeth had popped herself and soda. Living with Abalan Although Annabeth herself never visited the Gladiator, the latter did appear to her in two visions: One of her current state, and one when she was younger. This vision interacted with Annabeth under the name “Anna” and noted the coincidences about their similarities. This vision eventually vanished while both mutants were fighting a dragon that Anna inadvertently lured to them when trying to use a sabotaged R2 robot to allow a flare to be released signalling where Anna and he were. Eventually, Annabeth's parents allowed a man named Abalan to move in with them. While they lived together, Annabeth became very close with her roommate. The two synthesized about the Dark side and bore a lot of understanding for each other. Because it was risky for Abalan to be seen in public, and Annabeth was an indoor person, the two usually spent Friday nights watching television over a tub of popcorn. On Annabeth's eleventh birthday, she and Abalan walked to a chip shop and ate out there. Both of them sampled chocolate covered fries, which Annabeth had some degree of tolerance for. Annabeth developed a passion for the Dark side at a young age, which increased as her desire for revenge grew stronger. Becoming a NoHead upon meeting him.]] In 2012, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her parents insisted that she could not join the dark side, but NoHead killed them to silence the matter and proceeded to Disapparate away with her. They rematerialized in the NoHead Base. Here, NoHead showed her around and showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. After she changed clothes, NoHead told her that to prove herself worthy of the mantle, she would have to "deal with" a group of police in Kansas. Devastation of Kansas For the mission, Mr. Stupid NoHead subtlely possessed Annabeth into encouraging a recovering Abalan in the former’s place. The only reason Abalan agreed, however, is that he believed this may be his last mission, and he knew that Annabeth would have ended up in a depression if she never got to live her dream, and thus it would only make things worse if Annabeth did not join Mr. Stupid NoHead. The aspiring NoHead boarded a shuttle with Abalan, who offered to drive. In the end, Abalan was driven by loyalty to his friends, and willingly surrendered his life to help one of them find purpose in life, which he had been denied. With her new form, Annabeth easily held the two officers off, utilizing precision bladework and swift power attacks to put an end to their fancy twirling, disrupting their momentum and sending them reeling. Annabeth decapitated the two officers, and quickly disabled Jabez Lou, Nabirye Porf, and Kleng Ann. Olena Selby was suddenly alone against the aspiring NoHead. Selby attempted to bring down Annabeth with a sudden offensive flurry, but realized that Annabeth was merely allowing her to vent. Breaking off to reassess her strategy, she unwittingly allowed Annabeth to seize the offensive. However, before she could finish Selby, Annabeth's robot soldiers were suddenly gunned down by a smuggler vessel that just appeared. Ronald Noace leaped off the High Dancer, summoning Siadem Forte's sword to his hand and beheading Abalan. Confronting Annabeth, Noace provided Starstone and the other surviving police with a chance to escape, a chance Annabeth informed them would be foolish to pass up. As the two fought, Noace managed to hold his own against Annabeth's relentless assault, even scoring two minor hits. However, their battle was interrupted by the Imperial orbital bombardment. Though they both survived, Annabeth's shuttle was destroyed by the flak. As Annabeth drove Noace back with heavy power blows, Noace deduced by Annabeth's physical appearance that she was not strong physically. He also realized that she was putting much effort into her precision, as this would be her first great accomplishment. With this knowledge, Noace went on the offensive, scoring a superficial hit on Annabeth's lower left leg which Noace attributed as much to luck as to skill. Afterwards, the two exchanged a small verbal back-and-forth until Annabeth put down her weapon, surprising Noace. Annabeth then began telekinetically ripping apart the wooden ramps in the tree in which the two were fighting. Using her powers, Annabeth flung the debris at the hapless officer in a continual barrage. Noace surrendered himself to his own powers in an attempt to block the onslaught of telekinesis-propelled objects with his sword, and for a short time was successful in doing so. However, Annabeth incrementally ramped up the intensity of her assault, throwing steadily larger chunks of wood at Noace from all sides, faster than the officer could stop them. Noace was struck by numerous planks and sharp wooden pegs, and was knocked from the suspension bridge on which the two were dueling. Fallen to a floor below, Noace lay critically injured. Knowing Noace would not survive his injuries, Annabeth chose not to finish the police officer. Instead, in answer to Noace's questions, she told the dying officer of the truth behind the fact that she was indeed the girl he used to mock at school, as well as the NoHeads’ mission to rebuild themselves from under the police. This, she believed, was the final insult to the dying police officer, letting him know how utterly the police would be destroyed from within. Her bloodlust sated, she now simply hoped to allow Noace to die in misery, knowing that he had been murdered by his crush. Despite these revelations however, Noace died at peace, having foreseen her demise before his own death. The defeat of Noace firmed Annabeth's belief in the power of the dark side, greatly increasing her confidence in her abilities and reducing her emotional difficulties to an extent. In addition, it also served to temper her hatred of the police. The NoHeads won the Battle of Kansas. In the aftermath of the battle, she proudly revealed her success to Mr. Stupid NoHead, and her membership became official. Prisoner of the NoHeads On one night in 2014, Annabeth trudged down to her quarters after a long meeting with the NoHeads. Finally able to relax, she gorged down several snacks and read until she became tired. However, as sheclimbed into her bed, she was struck by a vision of a clone of Abalan being created. Being exhausted, Annabeth was lost for thought, and went to sleep. However, bounty hunter Xydarone broke into the Fourth NoHead Base and captured her in her bed, pulling off her blanket and hauling her slumbering form to Xydarone's skyfighter where Laleh Clipso already was. As Xydarone took off, Clipso awoke Annabeth, who had a brief panic attack before Clipso was able to calm her down. On the way to Florida, Annabeth mostly remained silent. On the other hand, Laleh Clipso tried to intimidate Xydarone by warning her that X1 would kill Xydarone for taking her. The bounty hunter shrugged off Clipso's veiled threat, stating that she had some experience dealing with mutants in the past. Clipso was quick to point out that Abalan did not possess their patience or restraint, slyly implying how a mere mercenary was no match against a mutant who was strong enough to rip Super Exterminators out of the sky. Having overheard this, Annabeth chose to reveal the truth about Abalan. The apprentice that Clipso knew, the original Abalan, was dead and the "Abalan" that she saw on the Redemption was a clone created by the Gladiator. Clipso became filled with doubt as Xydarone pressed on Annabeth's revelation, describing the clone as nothing more than a deranged copy who only thought he was in love with her. Although she did not yet believe that Annabeth and Xydarone were telling her the truth, she tried to reason with the latter on a more personal level. In desperation, she assumed that even someone like Xydarone must have loved someone in the past, and thus she implored her to not allow the Gladiator to use her and Annabeth just to hurt X1. Though somewhat affected by her pleading, Annabeth remained silent and Xydarone continued toward Florida. When Xydarone reached Florida, she landed her ship in Tallahassee, where the Gladiator was waiting for her and her prisoners. Upon seeing the Dark mutant for the first time, Annabeth felt her body tense out of fear, fully aware of who the bounty hunter's employer had been. After handing Annabeth over to the Gladiator, a pair of robots forced her to accompany the Gladiator deep inside Tallahassee's cloning facility. Believing that the Gladiator did not go through so much trouble just to kill them right away, Annabeth took her chances and taunted the Gladiator — reminding him of how he was defeated by his former apprentice. Clipso pitched in, voicing her opinion of him as nothing more than a wannabe of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Clipso accused the Gladiator of being a coward who was acting out of desperation by kidnapping her. Annabeth also told the Gladiator that she did not believe he was responsible for X1's "return," implying her belief that X1 somehow managed that accomplishment on his own. Although the Gladiator ignored her remarks the entire time, he eventually paused to signal one of the troopers to gag both Annabeth and Clipso with sealant patches in order to keep them quiet. As they made their way towards the top of the cloning facility, Clipso noticed multiple cloning tubes containing specimens that all possessed a distinctly familiar face. Then the realization dawned on her — each of the figures contained in a separate cloning tank had Abalan's face. They were all clones of Abalan. Shocked and dumbfounded, her hope that Abalan was truly alive again was virtually shattered by the discovery that Annabeth had told her the truth after all. Her mind drifted to the inherent dangers and unreliability of cloning. Considering the fact that many clones went insane in the past due to identity crises, she feared that the first clone she had seen might not be any different. Annabeth was also repulsed by the thought of how the clones were obviously created from the real Abalan, or more specifically, his corpse's cells. Despite all of her doubt and uncertainty, Annabeth decided to believe that the clone she saw on the Redemption would turn out to be the same hero that the first Abalan had been. After persuading herself to not judge the clone's feelings as counterfeit, she desperately hoped that the Gladiator would fail in his efforts to mold the clone into a monster, just as he failed to do so with Abalan. Clone of Abalan While held captive by the Gladiator in a tower at the top of the cloning facility, Annabeth noticed the Redemption, broken into two large fragments, falling out of Florida's orbit and set on a collision course with Tallahassee. Like the Gladiator, Annabeth showed no signs of fear at all, which Laleh Clipso credited to their connection to the Dark side. When the first half of the ship smashed into the facility, Clipso felt that she would not survive, but X1 destroyed the last solid fragment of the Redemption to avoid causing damage that could have either harmed or killed his friends. When the Gladiator left to confront the clone, Annabeth was left in the tower with Clipso while their robot guards established a defensive perimeter around them. When the Gladiator returned, the clone arrived shortly after as well. When he refused to serve the Dark Lord ever again, the Gladiator commanded the robot soldiers to execute the prisoners. However, Annabeth and X1 performed a powerful Telekinetic shove|telekinetic blast in unison, defending Annabeth and saving Clipso from their gunfire, and effectively causing the robots to disappear. Despite this, the Gladiator would not relinquish his best means of controlling his former apprentice. Thus, Annabeth felt an invisible force gripping her throat and lifting her off of the ground. The Gladiator threatened to strangle Annabeth to death with the Dark side unless X1 returned to the mutant's side and submitted completely to the dark side. Despite being on the verge of suffocating to death, Annabeth tried to warn the clone not to give in to the Gladiator's demands. But it was no use since X1 couldn't hear her, and Clipso pointed out that even if he could have, he wouldn't have done as she said. X1, unable to bear the thought of Annabeth's death, dropped his sabers and fell to his knees in submission. Annabeth noticed her sword nearby. Refusing to sacrifice herself to the Gladiator's ends, Annabeth seized her weapon, drew it, and attempted to assassinate the Dark mutant while his back was facing her. But at last second, the Gladiator's senses warned him and he just barely dodged the attack, only for Annabeth to cut a gash into his chest. In retaliation, the Gladiator pushed her in the same exact way she and X1 pushed the robots. The Gladiator's counterattack was so fast and powerful, Annabeth was barely able to register in her mind what had happened. She could not tell how far he had pushed her, but only knew that she was "forced" out of the tower and that the impact of her fall would hurt. When she landed on a platform, the last thing Annabeth felt was rain falling into her eyes, which were thankfully shut. Before losing consciousness once again, the last thing Annabeth saw was the Gladiator defending himself against an enraged X1. When Annabeth regained consciousness, she saw X1 had been cradling her body and she kissed him. Clipso promptly awoke too. In the aftermath of the battle, Annabeth began to pace nervously, unsure what she should be doing. Still, she seemed relieved over the police's success in capturing the Gladiator and preparing to transfer him to the New Police Station for trial and interrogation (albeit only because he could not kill her now). With the Gladiator heavily secured aboard the Shadow Laser, Annabeth sat by X1 as he and Clipso resumed position as the stealth ship's pilot. Grinning, Annabeth told X1 to prepare for hyperspace. However, she was unaware that her former captor, Xydarone, had been hiding her (Xydarone's) fighter in the debris of an Imperial-class Super Exterminator. When the Shadow Laser entered hyperspace, the bounty hunter wasted no time in following the ship. Between the wars Encounter with Mira Annabeth was later contacted by X1 via Holocard. The clone was very upset about Annabeth's departure to the Fourth NoHead Base, which meant he probably would never see her again. Despite being touched by the clone's sincerity, Annabeth told him to be grateful that he and Laleh were reunited at last. Ultimately, she arranged to visit him at Burger King once a week on Saturday, something X1 agreed with. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. As a result of constant snacking, she was also on the verge of becoming overweight. During her tenure as a NoHead, Annabeth became popular with the other NoHead Recruits, a junta of her Master to bring about the renaissance of the NoHeads. She got along with them quite well, they looked up to her and admired her. When they had questions, they would usually ask her instead of Mr. Stupid NoHead, as she would usually give them patient, truthful answers (whereas NoHead did not like being disturbed and was a pathological liar). Despite being something of a loner, Annabeth still showed them a lot of kindness. Nevertheless, she developed a strong rivalry with Rotta Hecks, a fellow member of the Order. Rotta was a woman of science and had little understanding of Annabeth as a person. Annabeth, likewise, had little regard for Rotta as a warrior; Rotta's military experience was mostly theoretical and based on simulated but nonetheless respected battlefield scenarios. Both vied for the attention of Mr. Stupid NoHead. Three months after escaping Florida, Annabeth went out driving. During the trip, she met Mira, who had been expelled from Superhero School. Mira expressed the honor she felt, but when Annabeth asked her why, claiming she was "just one person", she had no reply. They shared a civil conversation, and Mira realized that her dream of joining the NoHeads had come true. Annabeth was able to soothe her fears and she asked her for an application. Annabeth responded that she had been hoping for this request, and she personally dubbed her and inscribed the NoHead Sign on her forearm. On Mira's request, Annabeth then drove her to the NoHead Base. As a NoHead, Mira realized that Annabeth loved reading and additionally, the latter was extremely popular.. Meeting Sean Two years after the Mission to Kansas, Annabeth met Sean, and while Sean quickly developed a crush on her, Annabeth did not feel the same way. Sean immediately stuttered upon meeting her, telling her she looked like a nerd. Annabeth became offended, until Sean said he meant that she looked beautiful. Annabeth told her to stop hitting on her. Sean apologized and left the room. The following day, Sean joined her at breakfast, where he kept his silence. However, he finally slipped that he "thinks well of her manners, pretty girl" and Annabeth punched him. It quickly became clear to Annabeth that Sean had a huge crush on her, only causing her to detest him more. In March 2015, Annabeth became even further indulged in pop music. In said month, she had a dream. In it, Bruno Mars had a grenade, and Taio Cruz had dynamite, so they both threw them at Katy Perry who exploded like a firework. The bang was so loud that the Black Eyed Peas forgot the time while Rihanna had memory loss and ran around inquiring to what her name was. Eminem looked around and expressed a lack of fear, then Willow Smith began to whip her hair, which scared The Far East Movement who began to fly like a G6, then JLo fell on the floor. From there, Annabeth woke up and expressed her relief that it was only a dream. Sean, who was nearby, asked if she was all right. Annabeth swore at him in turn, prompting Sean to turn away and go back to sleep. Two months later, Annabeth was exploring downstairs, where she saw the unfinished structure of the Wasp for the first time. She was preparing to leave when she suddenly encountered a series of vines. Before she could leave, the vines grabbed and strangled her. Fortunately, Sean heard her screaming, and was able to rescue her. Annabeth thanked him for his help, and Sean apologized for tailing her. He also explained that his love for her was never of the carnal type, but something far more sophisticated: his parents had just died before he met her and no one else would talk to him. He then offered to carry her backpack if she wanted, and Annabeth thankfully approved. From there she was able to see who he really was. The two developed a close friendship from there, one of platonic, but not romantic, love. Training Bartholomew Gales When Bartholomew Gales began having visions pulling him towards the light, Mr. Stupid NoHead asked Annabeth teach Gales how to use his mind's willpower to resist probing or possession. However, it quickly became difficult for them to work productively during the sessions. After the first session, Bartholomew sneaked into Annabeth's room and stole her notebook, though it later ended up with Sean. He later attempted to steal Annabeth's journal, who became so furious she briefly tortured him with lightning. During the course of their final lesson, Annabeth learned that Barty had a crush on her, and that he was not a virgin. The visions also showed her that Barty's worst fear was Mr. Stupid NoHead betraying and murdering him. Bartholomew shouted at Annabeth to stop, insisting those memories were private, but Annabeth only called him weak. She prepared to assault him again, only for Bartholomew to make the mind probe rebound. He was able to witness an equally private memory of Annabeth being bullied and harassed by Zach Kellerman. Upon returning, Annabeth threw him out of her bedroom and forbade him from ever coming back again. For all the rest of that semester, she treated Bartholomew with redoubled contempt and fury and ignored him whenever possible. Discovery of Qamar In November 2017, Annabeth was sent on duty as a spy. She learned of a fight between Qamar's mother and a group of slavers, and reported to Mr. Stupid NoHead hastily. As such, a large military force was deployed to Bridgeton under the command of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Annabeth fled shortly before the fight was initiated, returning to the NoHead Base. During the battle, NoHead murdered Ken and took his son, Qamar, after discovering the boy's power. Two months later, Sean, who had made friends with Qamar, introduced the boy to Annabeth. Initially, Qamar detested her for her role in Ken's demise. Annabeth calmly pointed out that without her, he would not be a NoHead either. From there, Qamar forgave her. Eve of War Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Annabeth offered to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitated. NoHead agreed, and the two of them built the robot in a special facility in the basement of the Wasp. It was Annabeth's idea to make give it the ability to fly. Six months after the pair began work, the robot was completed. Annabeth shut it down and it was kept in the facility for the next four months. Battle of California ineffectively to vanish the basalisk cast upon]] In 2018, Annabeth and Sean joined up with Hell Burnbottom after routing the police near Palmyra, along with Qamar, NR-5776, NR-1056, and RC-4, lead an assault on Poe Ledsa's new Laboratory of Light in California.The Super Babies: Watch Out For Brainworms! The second phase of the battle involved Sean and Bartholomew Gales engaging new advanced police tanks to act as a diversion while Annabeth with Rebecca completed their mission of destroying the laboratory using the underground catacombs made by Ledsa's crew. The NoHead Recruits were followed by one of the crew, who soon alerted Ledsa of their presence. Ledsa ordered the deactivation of the NoHead's detonators, which covered the entire Light side foundry generator. While doing so, Ledsa also sent a squad of battle robots and super tanks to distract the women. After the two NoHeads destroyed all of the robots, Annabeth suggested that they use the super tank's weapons system to blow up the power generator since the scientists took the bombs. She contacted Sean, telling him that they were trapped inside. After taking out the power generator, Annabeth was able to help her friend locate Rebecca and herself by hotwiring a power cell from the tank. Sean and Gales were able to locate the two in time and freed them from the rubble. Annabeth and Sean were assigned to lead a supply ship to the medical station. Since she was not able to sleep, Annabeth decided to eat with Rebecca. While they were eating, two clones named Edge and Ox attacked them because they were under control of brain worms. The girls took out their swords and defeated them. In response, a basalisk emerged. Annabeth used Viper control to get rid of it, but it was ineffective. Fortunately, Rebecca took it down by bringing a pile of rubble on its head. After the battle ended, Annabeth used her powers to heal the wounds of Qamar caused by the sword that stabbed him. Second NoHead War Early campaigns Annabeth personally went to activate the robotic monster, in preparation for the attack on New York City. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead ultimately had to reactivate it after Annabeth failed. NoHead shot Annabeth a fierce look, and she sheepishly headed upstairs. Shortly afterwards, she was informed of Mr. Stupid NoHead's failure to kill Peter Hecks. Two days later, Annabeth ran into Darren Slade, who had become dillusioned with his current life. Annabeth exploited this, along with Darren's attraction to her, and Darren gave in to the dark side. Annabeth comforted him about his situation, and allowed him to vent to her for ten minutes, by which time he had nothing else to say. She personally dubbed him a NoHead and inscribed the NoHead Sign on his arm. Darren worked primarily for Annabeth and Hell Burnbottom. Shortly afterwards, Annabeth encountered Rotta by chance in the hallway. Both of them met X2, a renegade clone who had been induced into the NoHeads by Rebecca. Annabeth was unaware that they had been so nearby each other in Florida, and X2 had forgotten about her and Laleh Clipso. He asked them where the Gladiator was, but Annabeth did not know the answer. Capture of Katie Black After Brute Gunray was sent to capture the Mayor, Annabeth went to Mr. Stupid NoHead and told him they needed to talk. From there, she began discussing a plan with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Their conversation was cut short when Gunray returned empty-handed. When Gunray was then sent to kill Baby Intelligence, Annabeth wished him luck on his task and then returned to her room. Shortly after Rotta was sent, X2, who was looking for Rotta, found Annabeth reading by her bed. Annabeth told him Rotta was unavailable, and offered him the chance to fight by her side, though he refused, choosing to help Rotta instead. Perturbed that he would help Rotta over her, but understanding his desire to fight at the front of the battle, Annabeth turned and continued reading. Battle of the Wasp Shortly after Rotta successfully captured Mayor Katie Black from New York City, Annabeth joined the sky battle outside the Wasp at around the same time as Baby Intelligence. X2 flew as her escort, picking off police skyfighters. As Baby Intelligence closed in on the Wasp, Annabeth dispatched X2 to deal with the superhero. Shortly afterwards, X2 reported that the intervention of fellow mutant baby Sebiscuits had forced him into retreat. Annabeth then sent him with two N-54 fighters to infiltrate the Police Grand Cruiser. The evildoers successfully reached the cruiser’s bridge and secured control of the vessel. Meanwhile, Annabeth captured Ray, who had been leading the assault, and held him hostage with eighty F-7 robot soldiers as she awaited Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence. Arriving on the Wasp to attempt a rescue mission, the two latters rounded a corner and found Annabeth and Ray. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits were quickly surrounded by F-7 robots and Annabeth looked up. Baby Intelligence announced that they had come for the Mayor. Annabeth told him that was his business, before handing over a pickup line predicting his demise at her hands. With that, she pretended to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly killed him with a well-placed Shiak strike to the chest. Almost immediately Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence drew their swords and Sebiscuits sliced a hole in the floor after having a brief sign language argument over what method they should use to escape. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Leaving the scene, Annabeth boarded a nearby ship and left to the Fourth NoHead Base, which was unfinished. Afterwards, Annabeth returned to the NoHead Base and joined in the celebrations with her peers upon Rotta capturing the Mayor. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta Hecks as a NoHead). Slade's Defection However, less than a month later, Darren felt terrible for his actions. He vented to Annabeth, who was appalled about his sudden guilt. Finally, Slade curtailed the conversation and left the building. Annabeth felt nothing was over, but Sean suggested she take advantage of her ability to see her friends when they are near. She was both shocked and horrified to learn that Slade has gone to Baby Intelligence for help, and he is preparing to become an insurgent under the government. Annabeth quickly realized that Darren had defected from the NoHead cause, which made her upset, as she had come to see him as one of her best friends. Ultimately, she chose not to tell Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mission to Pennsylvania Shortly afterwards, Annabeth was sent to patrol on Pennsylvania. Mr. Stupid NoHead had told her about Operation: Purge, which made her very excited as she mounted off with a contingent of robot soldiers. She remained in the air in a sky cruiser, discreetly keeping watch from there. Aboard her aircraft, Annabeth was informed that the police will land on Philadelphia — home to her personal holdings — in a few moments. Annabeth told the pilot to have her administratrix meet them on the executive landing platform. After landing, the administratrix came running forward, remarking that she had returned ahead of schedule. Annabeth stated that her return was not a pleasure trip and asked if everything was under way. The administrator replied that they had initiated iterative asset transfer protocol and restricted all non-financial communication per her orders. She then inquired of Annabeth’s meeting with Mr. Stupid NoHead, which Annabeth explained was more like an evacuation order. Annabeth remarked that NoHead will contact her with rendezvous-coordinates soon. Entering a speeder, Annabeth’s administratrix pointed out that the NoHeads are safest under Mr. Stupid NoHead's close eye. Annabeth agreed, but she explained that NoHead claimed the fall of the capital was all part of his plan. The administratrix mentions that with Annabeth on their back, they will certainly aid the NoHeads, but Annabeth replied that one way or the other, Philadelphia will fall and she swears that the police will never take such a valuable city. Afterwards, she traveled to her compound in Philadelphia, which was suffering a heavy onslaught of pressure from members of the Government Defense Army. While there, Rotta communicated with her through her comlink, telling the NoHead that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Annabeth accepted, and told the General of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by her robot soldiers. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean through a comlink, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After he left, Annabeth began to put her plan for Pennsylvania into place. Annabeth knew the police were on her tail, and that the city would soon fall from the NoHeads' grasp. She had a protocol put in place, which, if the city became under attack, would poison the water supply of Philadelphia, crippling the city as well as the USA (Philadelphia boasted the eighth-largest industry in said country). She then departed for the Emergency NoHead Base. Return to New York When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Annabeth landed her personal plane in the base and climbed out of it, where she was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. After finishing in the shower (with Brute Gunray next in line), Annabeth learned that the protocol in Pennsylvania had been initiated. From there, she put on a robe over her crop-top and set off to find Sean. Sean was angry at their situation, as Mr. Stupid NoHead had offered them riches and the chance to rule the world, but now they were on the run, unable to return home for the time being. After Annabeth found him, Sean expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. Just then, NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Annabeth told Sean he should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Sean told Annabeth she was right all along, before everyone headed off. On the way back, she stopped at the State Capitol to assist Sebiscuits and Rotta Hecks in their plan to assassinate Katie Black. However, as soon as she caught up with them, Sebiscuits turned and told her to "run along." When Annabeth remained still, Sebiscuits hurled her into a closet, where she crashed into a trumpet. Planet Ten Second Battle of the NoHead Base Black watched as Mr. Stupid NoHead arrived and menaced the heroes. After they were freed, Annabeth took action and fought in the Second Battle of the NoHead Base. She blew up part of the battlements around an observation tower, and teleported into the catwalks next to it. There, she killed a man and dueled with a Roman, her with lightning and him with fire. Eventually, she broke through the fighting and quickly found Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had just defeated Baby Intelligence. When Merlin's apprentice arrived and began dueling NoHead himself, Black left through an electronic network. Yellowstone Dealing with Egrevond Alliance with Sebiscuits Death Annabeth's plans for Philadelphia were eventually foiled by a group of police officers led by Alice, though Annabeth was unperturbed; the police would be dealt with soon. When she returned to the NoHead Base, however, a squad of robot soldiers were waiting for her and the others. They immediately opened fire, tearing down several unsuspecting NoHeads. Annabeth took up her sword and cut down the replicas, saving Sean's life in the process. Annabeth immediately fell into Sean's arms, still paralyzed with fear. However, a missile was deployed from the top of the base, hitting both of them and blowing Sean to pieces. Somehow, Annabeth was not obliterated by the explosion, and fell into a deep coma. An unknown group of people, including Lisa, were cremating her apparently dead body near the base. Annabeth's coma ended when the group buried her, and she succumbed to death. Post-mortem Legacy Apparently, no one knew about Annabeth's demise, or that she had even joined the NoHeads. On Halloween night 2027, Darren Slade encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead tried to possess him once more, but Darren summoned enough willpower to stop him. Enraged, NoHead called out, invisible to all but Slade, that Darren had just killed Annabeth, and then created a huge explosion which killed twelve Muggles in the process. Slade was arrested by the Department of Law Enforcement and was sentenced without trial to Beta Prison by for the "murder" of Annabeth and the twelve Duffles, and for being in the service of the NoHeads. Despite their original enmity towards each other, Annabeth helped the Gladiator in creating the Knights of Plague, giving him advice as a ghost. Plague Reborn Apparently, Annabeth later felt some remorse for her actions, as she sought out the Second S.M.S.B. Praxeum. When she arrived in ghostly form, Grandmaster Matthew offered to induce Annabeth into the group, but Annabeth declined, still holding a great fear of the Dark side. It was soon revealed that the Plague Reborn movement under Admiral Marion Narr was using New York City to experiment with these crystals and mutantry, particularly in infusing Duffles with superpowers. Although Annabeth successfully infiltrated and shut down the outpost, Ort was later captured and presumably killed by the Dark mutant Seasann and his student Helena Austin. Angered by her partner's "death", Annabeth regained her powers by using the power of the Valley of Light, feeling prepared to return to the dark side. She went to the S.M.S.B. Praxeum to retrieve the sword she had left with Matthew, where she then learned that Seasann was a fallen student of Matthew's. Matthew and Annabeth then set out across the world to bring Seasann to justice. While Matthew secretly went to the Valley of Light to look for Seasann, Annabeth tracked Seasann's shuttle to Sydney in Australia. While in Australia, she encountered Red. With her help, Annabeth escaped Australia and killed Sydney in the process. Still, Annabeth became haunted with the memories of hearing Seasann's order to Austin to "murder" Ort and her screams. These only served to make her desire revenge even more. She eventually got the chance to exact her revenge at Manhattan, where she encountered Seasann's apprentice, Helena. She informed Annabeth of her blunder in revealing the location of the Valley to herself and her master, and was defeated by Annabeth after being disarmed, as Austin realized that Annabeth could not be killed (as she was already dead). Annabeth used a telekinetic grip to lift Austin over a platform and held her there. She confessed to everything, revealing that Ort was still alive. Annabeth spared Austin's life and tossed her aside. Austin ran away, only to plot her revenge on Annabeth for sparing her. Annabeth then took a hauler to find the Doomer, the ship on which Ort was being held captive, was docked. Annabeth ran into Matthew again, and learned of the purpose behind the crystals she had discovered, and of Seasann's troops being in the Valley of Light. Annabeth infiltrated the Doomer as it launched into hyperspace and successfully found Ort and released her. Ort informed Annabeth of Seasann's fascination with the One NoHeads. Annabeth realized where she belonged and let Ort to die, running down to locate Matthew. Unaware of her decision, Matthew congratulated her and assigned Annabeth to begin training both Jaden Korn and Ross Padmore in her ghost form. Both students were talented, progressing quickly under Annabeth's tutelage. In reality, she deliberately bordered their training on conflict, so they never knew what side to take. When a new threat, a Dark cult known as the Disciples of Quake, began threatening the globe, Annabeth and her apprentices investigated numerous countries on the trail of the Disciples. Annabeth intended to join them, whereas Korn and Padmore intended to stop them. The Second S.M.S.B. discovered that the leader of the Cult was none other than Helena Austin, the former apprentice of Seasann, who turned out to be a proxy apprentice of the evil Mr. Devastating NoHead. Annabeth's investigations revealed she had acquired the Scepter of Quake and planned to use it to resurrect Mr. Quake NoHead. While Annabeth was away, her apprentice Padmore was kidnapped and eventually succumbed to the dark side, joining the Disciples of Quake, just as Annabeth intended. Padmore was held captive in a large facility, and she began tracking him down. Eventually, she was assisted by Jaden Korn. Upon finding them, Annabeth warned that she could not interfere, before Korn confronted Padmore and One NoHeads member Aurora, angered by his betrayal. Seeing his anger, Aurora encouraged Korn to strike down Padmore and join her and Helena Austin in the dark side. Annabeth telepathically spoke to Korn, prompting him to let his anger dissipate. With effort, Korn did. Realizing that he would not turn, the enraged Aurora amputated Padmore and attacked Korn, who killed the Dark mutant.The Super Babies: Academy of the Second S.M.S.B. Alternate timeline Physical Description Annabeth is curvy and somewhat athletic. In general, she is also beautiful, and has fair, tender skin. She is not very strong physically, due to a lack of exercise, and does not seem to bear any stomach muscles. Indeed, she is nearly overweight. This also contributes to the fact that she consumes many snacks. She has brown eyes and brown eyebrows to match, as well as cosmetically pink-stained lips. Annabeth's attire was practical, albeit somewhat revealing, and both allowed her to move freely and showed her NoHead affiliations. She is usually seen in a black, textured leather crop-top. Additionally, she wears brown tights and brown leather boots. Her light brown is wavy and "flows in the wind", according to Sean. Occasionally, her hair is done up to keep it out of her face, much like her friend Alice, held in place by a brown leather headpiece. It is also decorated with thin, brown bands. Annabeth is 1.75 meters tall and weighed 76 kilograms. Her BMI was 24.7. Personality and Traits Annabeth was a very immoral and highly intelligent NoHead but was also insecure, preferring isolation over social interactions. Descriptions of her social interactions as a child suggest that she had poor interpersonal skills. Annabeth was a repressed, solitary woman with few friends. However, she could still be friendly when she wanted to. Indeed, she was very manipulative, using every aspect of her physical beauty to help seduce people. These traits also help her compensate for her being physically wimpy. In her early life, she was insecure, vulnerable, and yearned to be part of something better. As a child, the bleak normality of working-class suburbia inspired in her a contempt for what was ordinary. This urgent desire to be a part of something powerful and important was what drew her to Mr. Stupid NoHead's inner circle. She is also devoted to the NoHeads and vied for the attention of Mr. Stupid NoHead, who she looked up to. Annabeth's bitterness and resentment towards the world was exacerbated even more by the relentless bullying she endured in school, causing her to shut himself in even more. Annabeth was not a prejudiced individual despite the NoHead beliefs of pure-blood superiority, but was rather against towards Muggles, presumably because of her sour experience with them, but held no ill-will towards Muggle-borns. The foundation of her scolding Alice by calling her Squib was to not appear weak in front of several students than actual supremacist views. As a Shielder, Annabeth had superb emotional control and was adept at concealing her thoughts and feelings. However, she had her limits, and was not incapable of losing her temper, particularly when it came to dealing with Bartholomew Gales or Sean. Inevitably, she also became furious when he thought he was being pitied or accused of cowardice. Annabeth was a formidable mutant, displaying consummate skill in many different branches of mutantry. Her extensive knowledge and abilities were rivaled by very few, if any other Dark mutants who were as young as she. As mentioned above, Annabeth was unusually cerebral, possessing a subtle and keenly analytical mind. As a result, she was extremely intelligent and calculative, with a mind for strategy and deduction. Annabeth was a skilled tactician and her quick thinking even earned her admiration from Hell Burnbottom himself. While serving the NoHeads, Annabeth was well aware of how her meteoric rise through the NoHead hierarchy culminated to a position directly under the most powerful man in the world, and thus she was filled with a great sense of pride. Annabeth is also ruthless, showing little to no mercy to her enemies. After relentlessly and critically injuring Ronald Noace, she taunted him and informed him of the upcoming police purge, before leaving him for dead. She has shown that it is not above her to commit genocide against hundreds of innocent people to spite her hated enemies. Despite this, she is very kind to her friends, especially Sean, and has shown to be civil to Qamar; she is one of the few NoHeads who are capable of loving other people and not being ashamed of it. Indeed, Sean has described her as "tender and kind, an unutterably comforting friend, a role model", and Darren Slade has described her similarly. Most of the other NoHeads seemed to get along with her as well. She also valued intelligence and cunning over brute strength. Additionally, Annabeth loved books, and spent much of her time in the NoHead library. In addition to her strong will she was also a gifted student, skilled pilot, talented duelist and model NoHead Recruit. Upon discovering a renegade clone of Abalan, she was elated, believing at first that the secret apprentice had somehow overcome death itself. It is unknown how she learned the truth, but she refused to believe that the clone was any different than the real Abalan. But even as she redoubled her faith in the clone, she was saddened by the fact that Abalan's survival against all odds was proven to be false and that a clone had essentially taken his place. Powers and Abilities Annabeth was an extremely powerful Dark mutant, and displayed particular proficiency with stealth and casting lightning. Trained as a NoHead, Annabeth's lifestyle encouraged her to focus more on her intellect than her strength. She had particular proficiency in espionage, often donning a cloak for the job. This allowed her to initiate Ken's death and discover a breaking point to poison the waterhole of Philadelphia without being caught. However, her fighting skills were still formidable. She mastered the third form of sword combat, Soresu, and had some skill in Form V, as well as being a practitioner of Jar'Kai. Because she was not skilled in unarmed fighting, Annabeth preferred to use her powers, which were deadly, whenever possible. Like her master, Annabeth could cast Death beams without any regard for the lives she chose to extinguish. She also survived an encounter with Frank and several other police when in Pennsylvania and emerged unscathed (apart from brief influence from brain worms) during the Battle of California, being the only NoHead Recruit to not take any hits. In addition to her combat skills, Annabeth was very skilled in stealth and infiltration which she learned from Cassidy. Annabeth could also turn invisible, something that was difficult to master and was even impossible for certain NoHead Masters. Annabeth was also proficient in telekinesis, which she used to great effect. She used this tactic to bring down Ronald Noace in Kansas, ripping apart the wooden platforms in their battleground and flinging waves of debris at the officer from all sides. She was also skilled at piloting, as she was able to patrol Pennsylvania without a trace. She was also known to use her beauty and her dark powers to seduce people into giving information. Annabeth's unerring ability to conceal her own thoughts and feelings from external penetration proved to be useful to her. Annabeth was also a skilled mind reader; Bartholomew Gales often felt as if Annabeth had the ability to read minds even before learning what the art was. Annabeth probed Bartholomew constantly while attempting to teach him to block out his mind in their private lessons. Annabeth also possessed the ability to see her friends when they were near, even if they were not in her physical sight. She used this to learn that Darren Slade had gone to Baby Intelligence for help, and he is preparing to become an insurgent. Annabeth quickly realized that Darren had defected from the NoHead cause, which made her upset. Annabeth was also skilled at playing the board game Monopoly, coming out ahead in several matches with Alice. Weaknesses Although she was a very intelligent woman, Annabeth could be easily distracted. She also seemed to fall short when it came to unarmed fighting, as she was somewhat wimpy as a result of physical inactivity. Relationships Diet While Annabeth ate the normal meals that the NoHeads ate, she kept a refrigerator that allowed her to snack a lot more than the other NoHeads. Some common snacks she consumed were ice cream sandwiches, chocolate bars, apples, and carrots. Behind the Scenes Initially, Annabeth was only going to appear in . However, she was extremely well received, fans of the series "quickly fell in love with, well, one of the only NoHeads who could hold her own against Baby Intelligence. Viewers were really curious about her and didn't want her to go away so soon". D. Isaac Thomas was so surprised that he included her in . Whether Annabeth is a NoHead Recruit (despite spending a good deal of time with them) is certainly disputable. She was recruited before the coming of the group and had special privileges and responsibilities. Annabeth was referred by D. Isaac Thomas as Mr. Stupid NoHead's lieutenant, suggesting that she may be the second-in-command of the NoHead organization. Indeed, she has demonstrated great talent in combat and leadership skills and has been, in the past, trusted with many important things by her master. Similarly, Rotta Hecks and Hell Burnbottom seemed to be lieutenants of Mr. Stupid NoHead. All three were allowed to give subordinate NoHead orders and were never punished for "friendly fire". Annabeth's most used power is lightning. Author's Comments :"Annabeth has to be one of my best characters I've created. She was cruel, but also loving. To her friends, how can you not be in love with her? but to her enemies, you can take a grave and enter it. I saw her working on many levels, was effectively thinking like my fans." Quotes Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Sources * Notes and References Category:Mutants Category:Murderers Category:NoHeads Category:Second War casualties Category:Female NoHeads Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Shielders Category:Killed by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Normal weight individuals Category:5 foot individuals Category:2019 deaths Category:Dark mutants Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Half-bloods Category:Asexuals Category:Bullies Category:Spies Category:Deaths by explosion Category:American individuals Category:Adoptees Category:Born in May Category:2020 deaths Category:Killed by Force Baby